Creature of the Night
by ThexInvisiblexGirl
Summary: Missing scene in 3 parts: the demise of Bella's truck, the purchase of the new cars, and what does Rocky Horror Picture Show have to do with this? Takes place between Eclipse and Breaking Dawn. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everyone! It seems that oneshots are all I manage to get done these days, but I guess it's better than nothing. So here's another missing scene in three parts, taking place in that unexplored period between _Eclipse_ and _Breaking Dawn_ (pre-wedding, pre-Renesmee, before all hell breaks loose). Possibly spoilers for little things throughout the Saga, but I'm assuming you wouldn't be here unless you read it (several times lol).

Disclaimer: The character and certain elements throughout the plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer; I mean them no harm. The title and a few references are from _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_.

**

* * *

**

Creature of the Night

Part 1

This can't be happening.

"No, no, no, no," I moaned, gripping the steering wheel of my ancient – and by the feel of it, dying – truck. I stupidly thought that if I held it firmly enough, I'd be able to control the vehicle's movement better, but it seemed nothing would be able to help it now. The truck managed a few more yards forward before it let out its last dying sound, and slid a short distance further before it came to a final halt right in the middle of the deserted road.

"God damn it!" I yelled, my hand coming down hard against the transmission box. I snarled as pain seared through my entire arm, freshly recovered from a certain punching incident. Worst day ever.

It's not that I hadn't expected something like that would happen soon, but I hadn't anticipated it would be _that_ soon. In the past couple of weeks or so it had been more difficult to start the truck, especially in the mornings after a full night exposure to the crisp Olympic Peninsula air, but I'd gone with the easiest, more cowardly option and dismissed it. I guess I should have seen it coming.

Moaning in frustration again, I climbed out of the truck. It seemed pointless to examine the engine and see what was wrong with it. I kind of knew the answer to that; _everything_ was wrong with it, and old age was on top of that list. I decided that instead of falling into deep despair, I'd better try and make out my surroundings. The trees towered above me, vast and intimidating; it felt as if any moment now, the forest would come to life and swallow me whole. Every now and then a single sunbeam would penetrate the heavy vegetation. Despite my growing frustration, I breathed a sigh of relief. Thank goodness it didn't happen on nighttime, or during heavy showers.

I had a vague idea as for how far I got since I'd left Charlie's house, which didn't make me feel any better about my abysmal circumstances. It wasn't that great a distance; I wasn't even close to the edge of the forest. It eliminated the possibility of walking towards my destination – it was still too far away, and knowing me, I was sure to lose my way at some point. I didn't want to turn back and return to my dad's house, just in case I had miscalculated the distance back there. I loathed my final option the most, but concerning the current look of things, it was my only way out of here.

Grumbling inwardly, I climbed back into the truck and shut the door behind me. Then I reached to the passenger seat and pulled my bag onto my lap. I'd hardly ever used the sophisticated looking cell-phone I now pulled out of the outside compartment. I resented having to carry it everywhere, let alone having to use it, so I avoided it so long as I could help it. Unfortunately, the person who had given it to me couldn't care less about what I thought in the matter. It was a gift, he had insisted, for our acceptance to Dartmouth. Our miraculous, unlikely, last minute acceptance, if I might add. That alone was a subject I didn't like lingering on.

I clicked a button, and the evil thing buzzed into life. I tried to ignore the constant glimmer that came from the ring on my fourth finger as I accessed the speed dial menu and found my fiancé's number.

xoxoxox

"Well, that's the end of that piece of crap," Emmett announced as he and Jasper appeared in the Cullens' living room about an hour later. I'd foreseen the verdict before they went over there to assess the damage. The news upset me all the same. It was like hearing a beloved relative had just died. I buried my face in Edward's shoulder to hide the tears that now blinded me from his siblings.

"Hey, now…" he murmured, tightening his grip around my shoulders. His voice was so soothing it brought more tears into my eyes. I felt them staining my cheeks, soaking his shirt. There was this tightness down my throat.

"Is she _crying_?" There was disbelief in Emmett's question. Jasper sniggered, but didn't comment.

"Oddly enough, she was quite fond of the old thing," Edward replied. He was now stroking my hair. I sniffed in response.

"It kind of makes sense. She seems to have a thing for ancient things," Emmett mused.

Edward's low growl vibrated against my ear. "Tasteful, Emmett."

"Maybe…" I croaked. I pulled myself away from Edward's embrace with difficulty. I looked up at him through a veil of fresh tears, trying to ignore Emmett's amused expression. "Maybe if Rosalie looked at it…"

"Rosalie isn't home, Love," Edward replied, gently tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"When she gets back, then," I insisted. Rosalie and I hadn't been the best of friends, but surely she would do that for me if I asked…?

"The thing is, though, that both Rosalie and Alice are away for the entire weekend," he told me. This came as a surprise. Alice didn't tell me she had planned a getaway. And being Alice, wouldn't she know of such thing in advance?

"Where did they go?"

Edward's expression suddenly turned blank, but there was this strange glimmer in his eyes he seemed unable to contain. "They didn't say."

I frowned. Surely they didn't have to _say_ anything for him to know where they had been headed. I eyed him suspiciously. "What are you not telling me?"

"Ah, no worries, Bella," Emmett slumped on the seat next to me. For a split second I pretended to see a similar glimmer in his eyes as well. "You'll know soon enough."

"Hmph!"

My grumble had very little effect on the Cullen boys. Jasper was still hovering in the background, and I knew he was probably using his soothing spells on me. Emmett just kept grinning. And knowing Edward, he probably thought my entire act was adorable. He did his best to conceal his own grin when he next spoke, but I saw right through it.

"How about I'll make you a cup of tea while we try to work out the truck situation?"

"I don't want a cup of tea and I know you have the truck situation all figured out," I retorted, suddenly irritated. He was trying to appear sympathetic for my sake, but I knew how smug he must have been inwardly. I didn't need to be a mind reader like him to figure out as much.

His impassive expression was a little more convincing now, but just about. "Surely I don't know what you're talking about."

"This is all very convenient for you, isn't it? The next stage in your grand scheme? Did you do something to it?"

"Bella, sweetheart, you're upset." He cast a glance at Jasper, and I felt a new wave of calmness washing over me. I fought it with all my might until I felt it diminish. "You're not thinking straight."

"It wouldn't be the first time you've tried to mess with my truck!"

"This is getting interesting," Emmett muttered from somewhere behind me. I didn't even bother to turn and glare at him. I was too busy glowering at his brother, who looked hopeless against my sudden outburst.

"That time was different. I was trying to prevent you from going to La Push. I was trying to protect you. I would never harm your truck on purpose just so – "

"The ring, Dartmouth, the cell-phone – they just weren't enough, so you had to go and do that to my truck!"

"Bella, calm down," he pleaded, and in my paranoid turmoil, I pretended to see regret in his eyes.

"I don't _want_ to calm down! This _sucks_! I don't want a new car! I don't want you to spend more money on me! Why do you have to be so difficult? I don't need all that! The _only_ thing that I _do_ need is the only thing you won't…" My voice trailed gradually when I suddenly became aware of the complete silence that suddenly dominated the room. Both Emmett and Jasper were listening to me with interest, and didn't even have the courtesy to pretend they weren't.

"I think we'd better discuss this matter privately," Edward said quietly, clearly much more aware of the nature of his brothers' curiosity than me. Of course, they would know nothing of our twisted deal, our compromise, whatever the hell it was. So far I had felt I had more to lose than gain from it.

"I don't feel like talking anymore anyway," I snapped, jerked out of my seat and stormed up the stairs.

I found refuge in Edward's bedroom, which was probably sort of contradictory since he was the one I'd been mad at. I just really needed to be alone. With the wedding looming closer, I'd been an emotional wreck recently. My truck's demise was the final straw. But to my great annoyance, as soon as I shut the door behind me, I didn't feel like throwing myself on the bed and cry my eyes out. I climbed onto the bed with a huff, a mass of self pity. I couldn't even throw fits properly.

I traced a finger along a seam on the golden comforter that covered the enormous bed. I crawled up towards the headboard and curled into a fetal position, my head sinking comfortably against the soft pillows. They carried his scent faintly; I closed my eyes and tried to memorize it. Already I was regretting my outburst. He didn't deserve it. Sure, I didn't like the way he was coddling me, even though he thought there was nothing strange or unusual about it. But today, he was only trying to help. I shouldn't have acted so rudely, especially not in front of his siblings. He should be my anchor, not the victim of my emotional rollercoaster.

I wouldn't have heard him coming after me if not for the creaking of the door; even then, I suspected he had done it on purpose. Edward could sneak in anywhere unnoticed if he so wished. Unable to face him, I maintained my position with my back to the door.

"Bella, Love? Is it alright if I come in?"

It sounded as if he was standing on the doorway. I liked the fact that he was willing to give me space, that he was asking permission; always taking the blame, even when it was completely unnecessary. It only made me feel worse about directing my anger at him. Slowly, I rolled on my back and turned to face the door. My eyes met his, very briefly. "Come in."

I sat up and watched him as he shut the door and came towards me, all in human pace. He sat on the bed next to me, keeping a small distance between us. He didn't try to pull me into his arms, as if he thought I might shove him off. "Are you alright?" he asked after a moment's hesitation.

"No," I whispered, and the tears were suddenly back. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. It wasn't fair of me." I laughed as soon as I said it, but the sound was broken on a sob. "I can't stay mad at you for long, as it appears."

"That's solely my personal benefit," he said, and there was a shadow of a smile at the corner of his lips. Then he shifted and opened his arms a little. "Come here."

I didn't need to be asked twice. I scooted closer to him as he scooped me in his arms. I leaned my cheek against the soft fabric of his sweatshirt. It had the same irresistible scent as the pillows, but the scent was more potent. I let it fill me; strangely, it calmed me down in a way Jasper's attempts were unable to.

"Contrary to your belief I have damaged the truck, I _am_ sorry about what happened."

"Just tell me you had nothing to do with it."

"Do you honestly believe I'd do something to deliberately hurt you?"

He uttered the words with earnest. I looked up and found all the answers I needed in his stare. I said nothing, but he seemed to have guessed my reply.

"I know it upsets you so I won't insist on discussing a… replacement just now." Hearing the word made me flinch. "But perhaps… you should think of it as a sign."

"Of?"

Instead of replying, he took my left hand in his and traced the contours of his mother's ring with his finger. "You'll be starting a new life in just a few weeks. In more ways than one usually does. The truck has been part of your old life. It's time to look forward, Mrs. Cullen."

Hearing the name had much more gravity than I had prepared myself for. I didn't know if I agreed with any of the things he'd just said, but it didn't matter all the same. I leaned closer and our lips met halfway with similar intention. His kiss was hesitant, as if he feared another tantrum. I kissed him back, wordlessly assuring him I got over it. And then I remembered the other thing I had blamed him of, and slowly pulled away.

"I meant what I said down there, you know," I told him seriously, but tried not to sound too aggressive. I wanted to make a point, not to offend him.

"I know," he sighed, looking somber all of a sudden.

"Although I shouldn't have said it next to Emmett and Jasper. Did they give you a hard time?" I knew Emmett must have.

Edward frowned. Somehow it didn't reduce from his startling beauty. "It isn't that difficult to guess what it is I'll deny you. Emmett mostly thinks me a fool, and he made sure that I'd know it."

"Well, you _are_ a fool," I conceded, but pulled myself closer to him to drop another kiss on his lips before he could argue his side again. "And I don't want to talk about it today," I murmured when we pulled away a moment later, just in case he attempted it.

"What do you feel like doing?"

His voice was husky, getting right through me. I thought it was safe to tease him a little. "I feel like you taking Emmett's advice in understanding how ridiculous this is."

"Do you really want our first time to be with Emmett on the other side of this door?"

"You have an answer to everything," I complained, poking his chest, while secretly agreeing he had a point there.

"It's necessary with you around."

"Ugh."

"Do you still feel like hiking?"

I sensed that he wouldn't let go until he managed to distract me from what was really on my mind, and so I climbed out of bed. We might as well stick to our original plans for the day. "Sure, why not. So long as Alice isn't around, I'm willing to do anything that is not wedding related."

He let me lead the way downstairs. Both Emmett and Jasper raised their heads as we crossed the living room, but neither said anything. "Going out?" Jasper called after us as soon as Edward opened the front door for me.

"Hiking," Edward replied briefly, barely casting a glance in their direction. His furrowed brow implied that a lot had been left unsaid. I lowered my gaze, not wishing to face them myself. I thought I'd better not know what was going on in their heads just now.

Emmett, as I should probably have predicted, didn't attempt to control his thoughts, or even conceal them. "Well, they have to do _something_ with all that inexhaustible energy," he said. "Apparently, there's nothing appealing enough indoors for these two."

"Just ignore him," Edward murmured into my ear, promptly turning his back on his brother. "He'll get tired of it… eventually."

I chuckled darkly as we stepped outside. Ignore him. Right.

* * *

**Liked it? Hated it? Please drop me a review to let me know :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

It wasn't until I heard her bell-like chortle on the phone that I realized it had been a week since I heard from the boys that Alice was away. The week of her absence was one of the quietest I'd ever had recently, the only one I hadn't spent in fitting sessions and endless discussions about how to rearrange the back lawn or which catering company to hire. I needed that week to get myself together, but the peace and quiet evaporated as soon as the phone rang that morning shortly after Charlie had left for work.

"Good morning, sunshine!"

"Alice?" I asked, still kind of drowsy, and balanced the phone between my ear and shoulder as I started on the dishes.

"The one and only! I'm back!"

"I figured as much. What was so urgent you couldn't tell me that you're going away?"

"Rosalie and I flew to Paris. It was unusually grey for the season so we stayed a couple of days extra!"

"_Paris_?" I nearly dropped the plate I was washing. "As in France?"

"Of course, silly!"

"What the hell were you doing in Paris?"

"I'll tell you when I see you, which is in less than seven minutes, I hope you're decent."

"What? I'm not – I have – I was supposed to – "

"Bella, do I have to teach you everything?" She sighed dramatically. Her voice carried the slightest note of false exasperation. "We've already lost a week of preparations – a full _week_ – "

"And that's _my_ fault? _You_ felt like going to Paris."

"Well if you must know, it _was_ your fault, but I'll explain in a bit. I'm coming to get you. We've got a lot to do today!"

"Nothing I'll say will make you change your mind, won't it?"

"Absolutely nothing," she replied sweetly. "Now, hurry up, I'm just around the corner!"

xoxoxox

Since it had already been established that if one couldn't beat Alice, one should join her, I accepted my fate with silent submission. I climbed into her yellow Porch with no protest, listened to her ongoing chatter about Paris and our plans for the day, and answered her questions briefly when she remembered I was sitting there. It wasn't until we drove into the garage when I realized something was off.

"Edward isn't home?" I asked as she pulled into her usual parking space, right next to an empty one where Edward's Volvo had usually parked.

"Oh, he'll join us later," she waved her arm carelessly and ordered me out of the vehicle.

"Where is he?"

"Out with Jasper and Carlisle."

"Off hunting? He didn't say anything about – "

"We thought it best not to tell you," she said. There wasn't a hint of guilt in her golden eyes. "I've foreseen a major hissy fit on your side. It seemed safer. See, the dress already looks perfect and there's no way it will work with another bride, and as it appears, it's you my brother wants to marry, so you're kind of essential to this entire operation, we couldn't afford telling – "

But by then I was barely listening. All the pieces fell together, and I was suddenly furious. "They went to a car agency, didn't they? I _told_ him I didn't want – "

"Let's face it, Bella. When it comes to your safety and convenience, Edward can be quite dense. He'll always do what he thinks right and to hell with everyone else."

I knew she was right and so I held my tongue and followed her into the living room. Emmett was sprawled on the sofa, watching a movie. He barely looked up to acknowledge us.

"Make yourself at home. I'm just heading up to get my lists."

And then she was gone, faster than a fairy would. I sighed and headed over to Edward's grand piano. Sitting on its narrow bench gave me the advantage of watching the spacious room. My gaze wandered to the television screen, where a couple was driving in a stormy night. I didn't recognize the film. "What are you watching?"

"Rocky Horror Picture Show."

"Oh," I said dumbly. The name rang a bell; I was pretty sure it was one of my mother's favorite movies a few years back. Somehow, I never got around to watching it myself. "How come you haven't gone with the guys? I thought cars were your thing."

"We've already chosen them in advance. They just set off to handle all the bureaucratic crap and bring them here."

I barely heard the rest of the sentence. My eyes were wide with horror. "_Them_?"

"Okay! All set!" Alice chirped, and dropped a huge pile of folders on the immaculate dining table. I had a feeling I wasn't going to get my explanation any time soon. "It's alright if we sat here, right, Emmett? Ah, how silly of me, I've already seen you'd have no problem with it!" she giggled, and pulled me by the arm out of my seat.

"Aren't you going to tell me how Paris was my fault?"

From over my shoulder, I heard Emmett snigger. Before I could question it, though, Alice shot him one glare and turned to face me again, all business, as if I had made no queries at all. "Your appointment for a facial is all set. Don't give me that face; I told you it had to be scheduled weeks in advance and I was right. Shelby was nearly fully booked! We were in luck she managed to squeeze you in. When we're down at Port Angeles for that we could also get the flowers, which means we need to make sure we're clear on that issue right now. Here's what I had in mind…"

I didn't know how long it had been, but suddenly Emmett's roaring laughter shook me out of my stupor. "Oh, _man_! I never realized… this song… perfect…"

"What are you on about?" I asked, holding back a yawn. Any sign of exhaustion on my side would only encourage Alice to go further.

The look he gave me was strange, contemplative, but before I was able to make sense of it, it was gone. He pressed a button on the remote and the picture on the screen froze. I caught a glimpse of a woman in a simple white bra and what looked like the bottom of a torn slip. I frowned. What kind of a movie _was_ that?

"Have you ever watched Rocky Horror Picture Show, Bella?"

"No. Why?"

"I wouldn't go there if I were you, Emmett," Alice giggled.

Emmett didn't answer her, or me, for that matter. Instead he looked at me thoughtfully. "So Edward isn't putting out," he half asked, half said. His tone was so casual it made my blood boil. I could actually feel the way it rushed upwards as it settled on my face; even my ears were suddenly hotter. "Been saving it to your wedding night, hasn't he?"

"I don't see how any of this is your business, Emmett," I muttered.

"I was here the day you yelled at him, remember? That makes it my business."

"Hardly."

"It doesn't really matter, you know. You already answered my question." His grin got an inch wider with what seemed like satisfaction. Then he sighed. "Yeah, Edward can be a prude."

"Your point?" I really wasn't feeling comfortable discussing all that with him. He, on the other hand, seemed like he was having the time of his life.

"My point is that maybe you weren't handling the situation as you should have."

"Well, if you must know, I've got as low as I could possibly go with begging him. I consider myself lucky he was willing to compromise on our wedding night. Knowing Edward, he would have been perfectly fine with waiting until I'm one of you." I couldn't keep the bitterness out of my voice. Sharing this confession with someone, as embarrassing as it had been, was strangely liberating.

"Maybe begging isn't the solution. Well, it is, but not Bella style."

"I'm not sure I follow," I said, ignoring Alice's giggles.

"It's all down to planning your strategy wisely. Maybe if you've gone all Susan Sarandon on him…" He let his voice trail, and my eyes followed his to the screen where the young woman was frozen, her doe eyes wide with what seemed like awe.

"That's Susan Sarandon?"

"The one and only."

"She's not… wearing much."

His grin was so broad that the light from one of the lamps was actually reflecting against his perfect teeth. "Exactly." He reached for the remote again and pressed another button. The picture danced backwards for a few seconds before he let it play. She wasn't alone, I now realized. Next to her was a man with nothing on except for golden underwear. His frightened, boyish expression was a sharp contrast to his perfectly muscled torso. All blond hair, a tan and a perfectly toned body, he looked like a sculpture. She was singing to him in a sweet, somewhat screechy voice. I meant to ask Emmett why he thought the song described my rather miserable situation, when her next words hit me. Or just one of them.

_I tasted blood and I want more._

_I'll put up no resistance; I want to stay the distance._

_I got an itch to scratch; I need assistance._

_Toucha toucha toucha touch me,_

_I wanna be dirty._

_Chill me, thrill me, fulfill me,_

_Creature of the night._

Whereas _blood_ was the word that had caught my attention, it was those last four words that stuck in my head. From the corner of my eye I saw Emmett nod as if he could see the sinking realization reflected in my eyes. On screen Susan Sarandon continued her odd seduction, chasing the strange man as the song progressed, but I barely heard the lyrics now. It wasn't difficult to infer what Emmett had meant I'd learn from the video. My previous attempt to be seductive had failed so miserably I preferred to push it to the farthest end of my consciousness, but that was a tamed attempt comparing to what I was watching.

"See what I mean?" I blinked and realized he had stopped the film again. He was now watching me expectantly, his eyes twinkling.

It took me a moment to regain some focus. All I could see in front of me was Edward. He was the sharp opposite of the man onscreen, ice instead of fire, clad in silver instead of gold. And yet, I couldn't help but wonder how he would look in a similar outfit, and flushed scarlet at the mental image. I shook my head furiously, both to shake the image off, and to reply the wordless question that lingered in Emmett's stare. "I can't do that."

"You're already planning on doing it, Bella," Alice informed me, sounding as smug as Emmett looked. "You want to do it, but you're worried about constantly being surrounded by people. I think we'll be able to solve that for you. We will have to go hunting at some point. And if we all keep it from Edward well enough…"

"I'm not going to attempt anything before the honeymoon; there's really no point. The last time I tried to be seductive, somehow I got engaged." Something in that word still sent shivers down my spine.

"But this time you'll do it the right way; before the wedding or afterwards." Emmett must have detected the doubt in my eyes, because he continued. "I know he's made you a promise, but who's to say he won't chicken out as soon as you head away from here? You'll want to be prepared."

My eyes flew to Alice, suddenly desperate for her denial of Emmett's logic. "It's not _im_possible. Of course, I won't be able to see it until he actually makes the decision."

"But as of now…"

"As of now he's determined to keep his promise," she assured me. I dared to breathe again. "But like Emmett has said, it's not to say he won't change his mind. And so…" She paused, for effect, it seemed. "Rosalie and I made sure you'd be fully equipped to handle a situation of the sort."

"I… don't understand," I managed, suddenly terrified.

"We got your honeymoon wardrobe in Paris!"

The announcement seemed to give her a great amount of satisfaction. I just stared at her incredulously. It didn't take much to surmise that her definition of wardrobe didn't include actual clothes. "You… got me…"

"Lingerie. Two whole suitcases of them, to be more precise."

"Poor Edward wouldn't know what hit him!" Emmett nearly collapsed with laughter.

"How did you… you don't even know what size I'm…"

"Ah, please, give me some credit, Bella!" she dismissed me cheerfully with a light wave of her arm. Then her expression suddenly shifted, and she threw Emmett an urgent look. "They're almost here!"

Emmett didn't need to be told twice. So fast I had missed most of the movement, he stopped the film, shoved it back into its case and placed it with a bunch of other films on a nearby shelf. Then he reached for a second remote and found an innocent looking sports channel. I blinked, momentarily disoriented, as he made himself comfortable on the sofa again.

My eyes darted involuntarily to the shelf where he had left the film. "Actually, Emmett, can I…"

His eyes followed mine, and that signature grin of his stretched across his face again. "I'll slip it into your bag later."

"Thanks," I managed hastily before Jasper and Edward appeared. Carlisle wasn't with them; I assumed he was back at the hospital.

Edward didn't seem surprised to find me there. Whether he had seen my image in his siblings' minds or had simply heard my voice, I didn't know. There was not a hint of guilt on his face as he approached me, took my hand and slowly brought it to his lips. My knees buckled as soon as our eyes met. He let his lips linger against my skin until Emmett started making gagging sounds which made us tear our eyes from each other.

"Have mercy! My eyes!"

"Come on," Edward murmured into my ear. "Let's go upstairs."

I meant to argue; I didn't want to mess with Alice's crazy schedule. But seeing she was now all distracted by Jasper's return, I took the arm Edward had offered me and followed him to his room. As soon as the door was shut behind us he pulled me closer for a kiss. Still under the dazzling affect of his eyes on mine, I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned against the door for better balance. He smiled against my lips as he slowly pulled away a moment afterwards, but stayed very close. His cool breath tickled against the heated skin of my throat as he nuzzled my neck.

"I know what you're trying to do," I managed, fisting my hands in his hair to keep him close. "And it isn't going to work."

"Hmm," he murmured, his velvet voice vibrating against my skin. "Somehow I sense that despite your words, it _is_ working." He sucked on my skin a second too long and I gasped. This was not something he had usually allowed. Too risky, he had claimed. "Shall we move this to a more comfortable location?"

"What, you're going to give me the wrong impression and then take it back again?" I taunted him. I still hadn't forgotten him that night where he had tried to demonstrate the benefits of the bed to me. I had made sure to remind him that in any given opportunity.

"I merely meant the sofa," he replied, all innocence, before he swept me in his arms. We all but flew across the room. To make room for the giant bed that occupied most of the space in his bedroom, the black leather sofa was now facing the glass wall, providing us a gorgeous view to the depth of the forest. I didn't realize how late it had become. I wasn't sure what time it was, but by the looks of the sky I guessed it would soon be dusk.

Already my busy morning with Alice was beginning to feel like a distant dream. As we sat there in silence, I thought that things couldn't get much better than this. I was sprawled across Edward's chest as he slowly stroked my back. It was a blessed alternative after spending so much time in Alice's company. In fact, I was beginning to get rather drowsy. "Did you get the car?" I mumbled; my eyelids were slowly drooping.

"Yes. They're in the garage."

My eyes snapped open; I was instantly reminded of Emmett's words that had puzzled me earlier. _We've already chosen them in advance_. "There's more than one car?"

Although I hoped my glare was menacing enough, Edward didn't seem the least intimidated. "There are two."

"Two cars," I echoed slowly. He nodded serenely, but said nothing else. I closed my eyes and focused on breathing through my nose. I would not throw another fit, I told myself fiercely. I would stay calm. I would not yell at him. Feeling slightly more subdued, I slowly opened my eyes again and looked up at him. "Why do I need two cars?"

"I did not mean for you to use them simultaneously."

"What, then?"

"I like to think about them as the _before_ car and the _after_ car." There it was, the smug grin I'd come to fear of. "The first car is nothing but a loaner. Jasper will take it back as soon as we set off for our honeymoon."

"And the second car?" My voice was a note higher, a kind of a screech. I was still struggling to maintain my composure.

"The second car is, as I've said, for after," he lay a cool thumb against my wrist, and I knew he meant once I was changed. My heartbeat picked up ever so slightly. He frowned as if he noticed. Then a brilliant smile replaced his more somber expression as he beamed at me. "Do you want to go see them?"

I bit my lip, partly to hold in the refusal I could feel on the tip of my tongue. Like it or not, he had just got me a new car. It would be far too rude to refuse him. I nodded my consent. And as if he knew I'd prefer not to be rushed into it, he let me lead the way to the garage, no vampire super speed involved.

They were all there when we arrived, gathered around what I knew was my car, the "before" car, as Edward had referred to it. Standing there admiring it, they blocked it completely from my view. Rosalie said something to Emmett, who agreed wholeheartedly. He was waving his hands with what seemed like enthusiasm. Every now and then, Alice's trilling laughter could be heard, a result of a comment made by Esme or Jasper. And then Esme looked up and caught my eye. The excitement seemed to be at its peak as we walked in.

"Come on, Emmett, let her through!" Alice chirped, as if the car was some first price I'd been just granted. And in a way, I guess it was. I stepped forward shyly, hesitantly, extremely self-conscious. Their expectant gazes were leading my way. I was grateful for Edward's guiding hand on the small of my back. The last thing I wanted was tripping over my own feet in front of his entire family, my future in-laws.

"Have a look, then," Emmett said, sidling to let me through. From over his shoulder, Rosalie actually smiled at me. I tried not to do a double take. I steeled myself, and looked up.

My eyes widened in horror as soon as I realized that I now owned a Mercedes. I opened my mouth to say something, probably utter a well-justified protest, but no sound came out. I took in the sight of the vehicle instead, black and daunting and probably ridiculously expensive. I turned to face Edward, who was watching me with the same glint of anticipation in his eyes as his family. As I shook my head, I could feel the familiar sting around my eyes.

"This is… too much," I managed before my voice broke.

"It's only a loan," he reminded me, dropping a kiss into my hair. It didn't soothe me as it was probably meant to. I laughed through a sob; it sounded strange, choked. I hoped he didn't notice I was on the verge of tears. If that was the "before" car, I wasn't sure I wanted to know what he had planned for later.

"It's… nice."

I should have known it was the wrong thing to say. Emmett's roaring guffaw followed. "_Nice_! This baby is _far_ from nice!"

"It's not available anywhere in Europe yet, let alone here," added Jasper, and I could hear the awe in his every word.

Emmett nodded knowingly. "Don't let its looks fool you. This gangster car can take anything down!" he rejoiced and slapped Jasper a high five. Edward snarled, narrowing his eyes in his siblings' direction. Emmett didn't look repentant. The others just sniggered, and I stood there feeling there was some private joke I was missing.

"Am I allowed to see the 'after' car?" I asked Edward, mostly to keep my mind away from the four wheeled monster in front of me.

"It's over there," he replied, nodding towards the other end of the garage. Somewhere behind that large sheet was a second car, and something told me it was as ostentatious, if not more so, than the first car. I felt his arms snake around my waist. "And no, you're not."

"Has Charlie's reaction crossed your mind when you picked… that out?" I asked, bringing my attention back to the shiny Mercedes.

"He will _love_ it!" Emmett determined with much more confidence than necessary. To my dismay I realized it would probably be the case. Charlie had often spoken about the Cullens' cars with admiration. The sight of this one was probably enough for him to forget it was a gift from the future son-in-law he despised.

"Yes, he will," Alice confirmed, grinning. "But you'd better not drive it today, Bella. Charlie won't be in the mood to admire it this evening."

"I'd better not drive it _ever_. I mean seriously, look at the thing! I'll ruin it on my first go," I all but whined.

"Nonsense, honey," said Esme.

"Don't be silly," Edward added. "It's perfect for you." To my annoyance, it made everyone crack up again.

"Do you realize how it would _look_? Everyone will stare at me!" Already I was getting strange looks from the residents of Forks, the inevitable consequence of our engagement. I wouldn't be surprised if Alice had invited the entire town to the wedding, which wasn't helpful. Adding the car into this… My cheeks burnt from just thinking of all this unnecessary attention to myself.

"Let them," he simply replied. "It's something you'll need to get used to anyway, if your mind is set on becoming one of us."

I pouted, momentarily at loss. He really did have an answer for everything.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

I took Alice's advice and left the car at the Cullens' garage. Edward gave me a ride home. Only as I leaned back against the leather seat, I realized how tired I was. It'd been a long day. I felt completely drained. Edward said we could take the car for a test drive the next day, and I agreed halfheartedly, already fearing the damage I might do to that kind of vehicle.

Luckily we got home in no time, so I'd been spared more torturous thinking about the car. After he killed the engine, we just sat in there in silence for a moment. Dusk had fallen by then and the first of streetlamps glowed into life. There was light coming from the house; the inside of the car was swimming in shadows. Nonetheless, there was distinct glimmer in Edward's eyes. He clearly noticed my unresponsiveness. He didn't seem mad, just concerned. For a moment I wondered if I could let it slip by telling him I was tired, but quickly dismissed it. He wasn't stupid.

"I…" I started, but soon stopped to clear my throat. He was watching me intently, waiting. "I know you must think I'm awful, throwing fits of ingratitude and all that. I'm not ungrateful. I'm just… overwhelmed." I took a deep breath, and looked at him as sincerely as I could. "It was really sweet of you to go through all this trouble to get me a new car; even if you've gone a little overboard with it."

He grinned at me, unabashed. The spark of relief in his eyes brought on my own relief. He really wasn't mad. My lips curled into a smile as I leaned over and kissed his icy cheek. "Thank you," I whispered.

"You're very welcome."

My gaze wandered forward. The light was coming through the kitchen window. Charlie was probably having dinner. I looked back to Edward. "Do you want to come in?" I asked him hopefully.

"I'd better not. Alice wasn't exaggerating. It would be unwise to test Charlie's patience this evening." His smile turned enigmatic; not for the first time, I hoped I had his mind reading abilities. His golden eyes gleamed in the semi-darkness. "I'll come by later."

"You'd better," I murmured threateningly before I stole another kiss and left the car. As always, he waited for me to be safely inside before he drove away. I waited by the closed door until the soft purr of the Volvo's engine faded in the distance.

The television was on, but loud clamor resounded from the kitchen, so I headed there first. "Dad?" I asked, poking my head inside. Several cupboards were open, and ingredients were spread across the counter. Charlie was standing in the middle of this mess, making sandwiches. "What's all this?"

"I have to do the night shift tonight," he grumbled, clearly displeased by this fact. "I haven't done one in God knows how long, but this one's an emergency. I'll have to ditch you for tonight, kid, sorry."

"That's alright, Dad. I wouldn't be much of a company tonight anyway. I think I'll head straight to bed."

"Long day?"

"The longest." He shook his head sympathetically. "What time are you leaving?"

"In about an hour," he replied. "Maybe you could ask Alice over."

I turned away from him so he wouldn't notice the shock on my face, an automatic response to his suggestion. Despite his evident affection for Alice, he wasn't thrilled about our frequent sleepovers, mostly because – as Alice had revealed to me – he suspected I was using it to spend more time with her brother, which of course I was. Apparently, Charlie had been more intuitive than we'd given him credit for.

I laughed darkly now, and shook my head. "No, Dad, it's okay. I think I've had enough of Alice for one day. Knowing her, she'd want to stay up all night discussing wedding plans."

He mumbled something unintelligible, clearly disgruntled about the mention of the W word, and oblivious to the fact that when I mentioned staying up all night, I meant it quite literally.

"I'll just go to bed early," I said again and approached the counter to survey the damage. Surprisingly, despite the mess, he seemed to have everything under control. "Do you want help with those?"

"No, thanks, Bells. I got it."

"I'll be in my room then."

It wasn't until I shut the door behind me that I remembered Emmett's promise to sneak his Rocky Horror DVD in my bag. But when I emptied the contents of the bag onto my bed, no DVD case caught my eye, but a pink bag with my name on it, scrawled in Alice's neat handwriting. I reached out for it sort of fretfully, puzzled at the secrecy of the act. I tried to think when she had put it in without me noticing, but then again being Alice, I wasn't surprised one bit that she had.

The bag contained a hair curler, a purple nightie and a folded note. I gawked at them with puzzlement for a moment. Then I reached for the last item, already fearing its content.

_Dearest,_

_Something tells me you might find these useful tonight – far more than Emmett's DVD. Use them wisely! _

_Love, A x_

Her intention dawned on me as soon as I read her words. She had anticipated Charlie's absence and its implications. _You want to do it_, she had revealed to me earlier, when Emmett had tried to teach me a lesson in seduction. _But you're worried about constantly being surrounded by people_. However, with Charlie gone all night, Edward and I would have the house for ourselves.

A slow smile found its way to my lips as I began to grasp what Alice had probably figured out hours ago, and kept from me. Her intention in sending me this package couldn't have been clearer. Charlie's house was hardly considered a romantic setting, but at least we would be alone. The mere thought of it sent a jolt of unquenched desire through me. My hands were actually shaking when I lifted the purple nightie again to look at it more closely.

It was clearly one of Alice and Rosalie's purchases from Paris. I was relieved to see it was a rather modest piece, nothing too transparent or revealing. The soft silk was a cross between purple and pink. I held it against my body and glanced at the full length mirror at the corner of my room. It seemed to be in the right size – I rather not know how Alice had managed that. The material ended high on my thigh, but not too high. A glimpse of purple from the bed told me it came with matching panties, which I had overlooked before.

I remembered that morning a while ago when Edward had tried to make me change my mind about our deal, a test of sorts. Of course, he didn't need all the theatricals. _I love you. I want you. Right now_. The words still weakened me. I didn't succumb to temptation that day at the meadow. I chose to do things the right way, and despite the second thoughts that had occasionally consumed me ever since, I intended to stick with my choice. But the confidence in that decision was all gone now. This was an opportunity and I meant to seize it and make the best of it.

I didn't know if Edward knew what Alice must have seen beforehand, if he realized what she must have about Charlie being away. Either way, by declining my earlier invitation, he had unknowingly given me a chance to prepare my stage. I took a long shower after Charlie had left, taking my time in washing my hair and then blow drying it before carefully holding the curler against a few strands. I didn't know how much time I had before Edward was back, and I wanted to be as thorough as I could before he caught me in the middle of things.

As I had suspected, the nightie was a perfect fit. Its color blended nicely with my skin. The fabric clung to my breasts and brushed against my hips as I swayed in front of the mirror to look at it from every angle. To my intense surprise, I liked what I saw. The girl reflected at me actually seemed confident, which encouraged me. I allowed myself a tight, tentative smile. _You can do it_, I gave myself a mental cheer.

It was almost ten o'clock when I was all ready and done. I paced my bedroom aimlessly, too restless to just sprawl on my bed and read something. I ruled out going downstairs and turning the television back on; it seemed too mundane under the circumstances. I deliberately kept away from the window. I didn't want him to sense my impatience if he was out there.

At nine minutes after ten, the doorbell rang. My heart leaped to my throat, and began to thud in double speed. I raced downstairs, but took a moment to get my breathing under control before I slowly unlocked the door. I didn't ask who it was; it couldn't be anyone else so late.

Edward was standing on the doorway with a sheepish grin stretching lazily across his perfect lips. His eyes found mine instantly; everything else went unnoticed… at least for now. "Hi," I whispered, suddenly bashful, and I felt more blood rushing to my cheeks as I stepped back to let him in.

"Hello," he said, returning my smile. "I thought that since your father was away, it would be more appropriate for me to…" His voice trailed, and the smile froze into an expression of shock when he suddenly realized what I was wearing. His eyes traveled down my body and back up, lingering – unintentionally, it seemed – on my cleavage, before he brought his eyes back to mine. They were wide now, filled with unasked questions. His mouth was slightly agape, frozen halfway between a gasp and a reproach.

I knew I had very little time before he bolted to the door, as he had probably guessed my intentions by now. I took a step forward and grabbed his wrists. "Just hear me out," I pleaded, slowly loosening my grip. He hardly seemed aware of it. He just kept watching me with this uptight expression across his angle face, which only confused me further. My entire scheme deteriorated, melted in front of my eyes. I sighed. "I'm not a seducer. A change of outfit can't alter this sad fact despite of what Alice believes."

"Alice," he murmured, and the bewilderment in his eyes slowly shifted to understanding. "Is this her doing?"

"Partly."

"Is that why she and Emmett were evading me all evening?"

"Yes. But that's beside the point," I replied hurriedly, grateful for the fact he hadn't tried to escape… yet. _You can do this_, I reminded myself. _Just tell him how you feel_. "Edward… I could beg you like I've done that other time, but we both know how that turned up. So I think I'd try to reason with you instead."

"I'm not sure I want to hear this," he murmured.

"Well, you're _going_ to hear this," I retorted, suddenly exasperated. He sighed, and I watched his jaw clench and unclench before he released a breath and directed his gaze with mine again. "I love you. _So_ much. You asked we'd wait and I respect your request. But…"

"Are you trying to tell me you're going back on your word?"

"No. I'm not. I'm telling you that maybe it's time we lighten up a little. Look." Hesitantly, I took another step forward, but he didn't flinch back. Now that I decided to address his reason, everything was phrasing itself simply in my head. "I know that as a vampire, your emotions are twice as strong. This whole thing might be… overpowering for you the first time." I stopped to take a shaky breath, and ignored the burning sensation at my cheeks as I continued.

"If we take it in stages, it doesn't have to be. We don't have to go all the way if you're not ready yet. I promised I would marry you first and I would. I'm not trying to go back on that promise. But…" And just like that, I figured it all out. Alice's words resounded loud and clear in my head. _When it comes to your safety and convenience, Edward can be quite dense_. I could make him see reason using that argument. I wondered how it hadn't occurred to me before. "The less overwhelming it is for you, the safer it will be for me. And at the end of the day, it all goes down to that, doesn't it? Keeping me safe?"

He didn't say anything for the longest time, and for one dreadful moment I wondered if it was time to accept defeat. A second failure would be too humiliating. I could never face Emmett again. He would just watch his Rocky Horror Picture Show DVD and make fun of me whenever that song would play. He would have an eternity of that once I became one of them. I shuddered in horror.

I was so lost in that miserable scenario, that when I blinked and Edward was standing right in front of me, I gasped loudly. His lips twitched ever so slightly with what seemed like wordless apology. I shook my head, desperately seeking for the answer in his eyes. It came to me a moment later as he traced a finger along my shoulder. The cool touch sent a flash of goosebumps down my arm; I closed my eyes, letting the sensation wash over me. However, they flew open a second later when that same finger slid beneath one of the thin straps.

His golden stare was darker now, boring into mine. His other hand came to rest on my waist, just as cold through the thin material. "You're so beautiful," he murmured before he leaned down to kiss me. I met him halfway, moaning as soon as our lips touched. He held me tighter at the sound, all but crushing me to his chest. I grabbed a fistful of his hair to hold him closer. When he pulled away, he didn't let go of me; he pressed his lips to the hollow beneath my ear. "If only you knew how much I wanted you… how much you didn't have to do all that for me to…"

We were tangled in one another's already, and even though we had been in a similar position many times in the past, it had never felt more intimate than this moment. I let go of his hair and wrapped my arms around his neck again. "I'm all yours."

And as if that was all the confirmation he needed, he kissed me again. His lips felt rough, almost greedy, against mine, but I wasn't complaining. How could I when this was what I had been yearning for for months?

We stood in the foyer, kissing fervently, my fiingers already working their way down his shirt, unbuttoning it hastily. He didn't stop me this time. He didn't push me away. An inner, victorious voice told me that tonight, he wouldn't. Courage surged through me; I started moving backwards without breaking our kiss. As if he understood what I was doing, his arms were suddenly wrapped more securely around me and the floor disappeared as he swept me off my feet and secured me to his bare chest.

As he carried me up to my room, a certain tune echoed at the back of my head, and it didn't fade until much later, when I drifted off to sleep in his embrace.

_Chill me, thrill me, fulfill me,_

_Creature of the night._

**

* * *

**

A/N: Before I get flamed for inaccuracy, Bella's scheme goes back to the conversation she and Edward have in chapter 2 of Breaking Dawn the night before the wedding, where it is implied that for the last month they have been 'practicing' – it doesn't necessarily mean something happened to contradict the honeymoon sequence later on in Breaking Dawn, so it doesn't sway out of canon. That being said, I really hope you enjoyed this rather random piece. Please drop me a review if you did!


End file.
